Problem: James has a total of 66 dollars in his piggy bank. He only has one dollar bills and two dollar bills in his piggy bank. If there are a total of 49 bills in James's piggy bank, how many one dollar bills does he have?
Solution: Call the number of one dollar bills $x$ and the number of two dollar bills $y$. We can use the following system of equations to represent the given information: \begin{align*}
x + y &= 49, \\
1x + 2y &= 66. \\
\end{align*}The first equation represents the total number of dollar bills in the piggy bank, and the second equation represents how much money is in the piggy bank. Solving for $x$ in the first equation gives $x = 49 - y$. Substituting for $x$ in the second equation yields $49 - y + 2y = 66$, or $y = 17$. But $y$ is the number of two dollar bills, and the question asks for the number of one dollar bills, so solve for $x$: $x = 49 - 17$. Thus, there are $\boxed{32}$ one dollar bills.